Katniss Is
by LoveTheBoyWithTheBread
Summary: A lot can be said in 15 words. Poetry drabbles telling various characters perception of the leading lady.
1. Gale

**A/N-I decided to attempt another collection of poetry :). This year's Summer 2010 The Hunger Games Fanfiction Awards' Best Poet runner-up ((I am so very proud/surprised about that, thanks guy!)). **

**Various POV's, 15 words each, plus the word "she". What does everyone else really think about their leading lady?**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the magnificent work of art that is: THE HUNGER GAMES!**

**Gale's POV**

**Enjoy :).  
**

* * *

She  
is restless adventure,  
the bane of my still heart,  
yet of its thirst, the quencher.


	2. Peeta

**A/N-Hey :).**

**Peeta's POV**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

She  
is everything I hope for;  
not just my now and later,  
but also my before.


	3. Finnick

**Finnick's POV**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

She  
is power beyond words,  
a thrilling force of nature.  
I'm her, but cut in thirds.

* * *

**A/N-Just gonna throw this out there once: Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks :).**


	4. Haymitch

**Haymitch's POV**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

She  
is 25 less years of me;  
my past personified,  
the one who'll make us free.


	5. Prim

**Prim**

* * *

She  
is my fiercest protector,  
my best friend and my family,  
and my father's last reflector.


	6. Madge

**Madge's POV**

**Enjoy :)!**

* * *

She  
is not a version of me,  
but the very person  
who I want to be.


	7. Ophelia

**For those of you who haven't read my other stories, Mrs. Everdeen.**

**Ophelia's POV**

**Enjoy :)!**

* * *

She  
means more than my health;  
she brings me joy,  
though her love shows in stealth.


	8. Pane

**((Mr. Mellark))**

**Pane's POV**

**Enjoy :)!**

* * *

She  
is reflection of mistake;  
the child I didn't have,  
from the life I didn't take.


	9. Haddock

**Haddock, also known as Foxface.**

* * *

She  
is both wisdom and power,  
a deadly combination.  
She won't soon see her last hour.


	10. President Snow

**((Hehe, for some reason I was thinking bouyance was a word. Hehe.))**

**President Snow**

* * *

She  
is an infernal annoyance,  
I would envision her fiery death,  
if only I had clairvoyance.


	11. Cinna

**Cinna**

* * *

She  
is the girl who's on fire.  
Strong, smart, and ready;  
she'll build the Capitol's pyre.


	12. Effie

**Effie Trinket**

* * *

She  
may be my only chance.  
Crude, rude, and sarcastic,  
until you get a second glance.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! :).**


	13. Plutarch

**Plutarch Heavensbee**

* * *

She  
is our ticket away.  
She might be in Games,  
but she's not here to play.

* * *

**Hey guys! I received and read _Mockingjay_ today. But, I would like to let everyone know that this, and all of my other fics, will remain spoiler-free until a grace period ranging anywhere from a few weeks to about a month. Then I won't be able to contain myself :). Thanks!**

**And have fun with _Mockingjay_ tomorrow, everyone!  
**


	14. Seneca

**Seneca Crane, Head Gamemaker for the 74th Hunger Games.**

* * *

She  
is in a class of her own;  
the rightful next option  
to the Victor's throne.


	15. Glimmer

**Glimmer**

* * *

She  
is seen for more than beauty;  
ensnaring them quickly,  
as if comprehensiveness is her duty.


	16. Marvel

**Marvel. Boy from D1 in the 74th Hunger Games. Killed Rue, killed by Katniss.**

* * *

She  
wasn't even a thought in my head,  
until the final moment  
before I was dead.


	17. Rue

**Rue. You will forever be remembered because of what Katniss did for you, and because of what you did for Katniss. You are the true Mockingjay.**

* * *

She  
is the hope that I needed;  
even once I was dead  
my life still succeeded.


	18. Thresh

**Thresh. By sparing Katniss' life, you changed the course of history. Or, from our perspective; future.**

* * *

She.  
Fire Girl. Fellow tribute. Friend?  
Not my ally, but Rue's.  
I couldn't be her end.


	19. Portia

**Portia. I kind of had a feeling that Portia was working behind Katniss too, as well as Cinna. Even thought, technically, Portia should have just been concentrating on Peeta.**

* * *

She  
is not my concern.  
So why do I feel  
like I need her to learn?


	20. Cato

**Cato. I miss him.**

* * *

She  
really needs to burn.  
She's the girl on fire,  
but this time it's my turn.


	21. Mr Everdeen

Sorry it's been so long, guys. I've been busy.  
The point of view of Katniss' father. So obviously, this will be reflecting Katniss from back when she was a lot younger.

Thanks to NinJane, aka, writting2stayhalfsane for being my friend and muse. Love ya, girlie!

* * *

She  
is all spunk and smiles  
I don't want her to trek  
that awful thousand miles.


End file.
